Guardians
by Voltronlover23
Summary: Sarah and Olivia just got out of school and they're ready for summer! But something changed their plans and now their in... Young Justice. The girls know they have to keep their secret a secret. When the team begins to notice the werewolves, can they learn to trust them? This takes place during season two episode seven. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Listen I know I've written a lot of stories with werewolves. But I really love them. They a bigger versions of wolves, which are my favorite animals in the whole wide world. So give this a chance and this time no one that's apart of the team is a werewolf.**

Welcome to Sunhigh City. A place where the sun comes and smiles saying it's a great day. Everyone has a smile during the day. They have great jobs, but beware. By night danger lurks in the shadows, but there's a secret no one knows about this city. They had protection from the toughest animal known to man. Werewolves, also known as the guardians. One giant pack roams the city at night, keeping the people safe from the evil that lived. Everyone respected the wolves, but no one ever saw what they really looked like. What they looked like was humans that roamed the city by day.

**Sunhigh City Middle School**

**3:34 PM**

Now we get to me. The name's Sarah Johnson and I'm now ending my last day of school as a seventh grader! After today me and my best friend, Olivia Smith, are living for a vacation in Hawaii! Now's the reason I know all this stuff is because I'm a wolf. My parents were the alphas of the Sunpack. Tonight me and Olivia were suppose to patrol the area, since we're not going to be her for the next two weeks. The sounds of the bell filled my ears and Olivia was waiting right out of my history class. I ran out the class and she followed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," I said as we ran on the bus. It was already filled with screaming kids, who talked about what they did and getting people to sign the yearbooks.

"I just wish we could go today. Why did your dad have give us the whole night with no breaks and the whole city," Olivia moaned smiling after leaning on the back of the seat.

"Quiet complaining, after tonight we leave from patrols and saving people. From being the guardians."

"But we'll be tired as hell."

"We can sleep on the plane."

I began to sneeze and Olivia froze. I began to shiver and goosebumps appeared. There's something I forgot. When each wolf is born, they're given a gift. Olivia's is a super bark. When she growls a bark so loud that it can break the roads and trees. Then there's me. I can see the future. When I sneeze, shiver, and get goosebumps, I get a vision of what's going to happen in the future. Some people call me, future wolf. The joy of it all is that I'm the only one who has the power.

My eyes turned bright yellow as I saw an unfamiliar forest around me. A huge mountain was in front of me and there were the heroes from my favorite show. Young Justice. I snapped out of it as we came to our stop. We dashed out of their and ran into forest leading to my house.

"What was this time," Olivia asked with fear all over her voice, her eyes filled with terror.

"Young Justice," I mumbled.

"That show we watch every Saturday morning?" I nodded. "Oh shit! What do we do?"

"We just go on patrol and pretend this never happened."

"Okay."

I looked at her as she ran inside my house. I live in a world of idiots, now I'm seeing characters from a T.V. show. Please tell me this is normal, if it isn't then tell me. Olivia screamed from the living room. I ran inside and saw a blackhole. I stopped in my tracks and walked towards it. Olivia stood behind me as we got sucked in. We fell from the sky and rolled, only to slam into a stone wall. I was upside down as Olivia laid next to my feet. Her eyes were closed as she if she was out cold, but she moaned quietly. I slid my feet off the wall and sat next to her rubbing my head. I looked up and let my mouth fly open.

"Olivia, I have a feeling were not in Sunhigh City anymore," I gulped.

"What makes you say that," she asked meeting my eyes.

"When did Mount Justice ever appear outside of the T.V. world?"

"Wait, where are we?"

I began to slap her. "Where do you think we are?" I kept on slapping.

"Quit slapping me you idiot."

"What happened to us?"

"Another multiuniverse or it's another galaxy. My guess by the blackhole it's another multiuniverse."

"Oh ode to joy. Just when we were getting out of town."

"Well, we're out of it." I slapped her on the back of her head as I got up from the floor. "I have a question for you. Which season? One or two? If it is season two, do you think it's the last episode they played?"

"By the smell of it, season two. Yeah, it was the last episode."

"How can you tell?"

"Do you smell fish?"

"No, you're right. Season two. We finally get to see them in their normal lives!"

"Less fangirl, more figuring out how to get out."

"Come on. Maybe we should hunt for something before they get back and find us." Olivia began to walk away. I just looked at my watch and mouthed three, two, one. I pointed to the dark hallway as she came walking back. "How do we get out here?"

"Come on."

She nodded and followed, when we heard the door open and voices in the distance. We looked at each other and gulped as we hid in the vents. Oh shit, can this day get any worse? Don't answer that.

**What fun Sarah and Olivia are having! See you next week**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about taking forever. I've been busy with a book report. I got an A, if you were wondering. Here it is.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

****It was now 5:03 PM in the evening. My heart was racing like hell and my head was spinning with questions. Olivia was next to me and I could hear her heart. It was slow with fear and I was scared it was going to stop any second. I elbowed her in the rib and pointed behind us. She nodded and waited for me to back up. Once far enough I was able to turn around and crawl until I found an turn. Olivia wasn't too far behind. I could feel the fear come off of Olivia in rays. As the same with mine. They clashed into each other like two mountain goats fighting for the right to the lead the herd.

Sweat was dripping from the vents and the smell was worst than the smell coming from the boys' locker room. Voices were everywhere and they felt like they were closing in every inch that we made. The wolf spirit raged inside of me telling me to morph. To attack, to kill. It was worst the the beetle on Jamie's back. We were able to make our way into a dark room. The smell was nothing we knew, then again, we knew nothing here. "Sarah." Olivia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her with my amber eyes.

"Hey, no morphing. We have to keep it on the down low. How are we going to get out of here," she asked.

I shook my head as my eyes flashed yellow. Now I saw the door opening and the team was standing there I looked at Olivia. There was a sandy color werewolf snarling. I snapped out of it and heard footsteps from outside. "I think I know of a way out of here. Morph. No fighting, no biting. Follow my lead."

"You are sounding more like your parents everyday."

I rolled my eyes and my fangs appeared as white fur grew from my body. A tail sprouted from behind as I dropped down on to four legs. My height grew until I was the size of a horse. I looked at Olivia. She was lashing her tail as the door opened. Light began to come towards us until it showed the werewolves we were. Beast Boy was the first to see us. He was the only one. My vision showed the whole team, right? He turned on the lights and looked around. He stepped in and the door closed.

"What are you," he asked.

"_Relax, kid,_" i said to him through my telepathic powers.

"Did you just talk to my through my mind?" I nodded. "I thought only Miss Martian did that."

"_Well, we're an exception. We just want to get out of here, we mean no harm to anyone. I swear," _Olivia said.

"Oh, the zeta tubes with take you anywhere."

"_Thanks you, Beast Boy,_" I said.

"How do you know my name?"

Olivia glared at me. "_Uh, we've seen you on the news._"

He shrugged and opened the door. We walked out of the room, when it hit me. Weren't we giant wolves in a mountain with heroes that could seriously hurt us? I looked at Olivia, she was shocked by what was in front of us. I looked forwarded and saw Karen and Cassie. I looked at them and a scared look on my face. "_We're going to die." _We raced on trying to make a B-line for the door. We were never cut off, everyone was too stunned to move. Even Wolf, who was the size of us and the same animal as us, was amazed that we came out of the middle of nowhere.

I didn't care. I kept running straight for the forest. The best cover up for two werewolves. Once out into the forest, we slowed to a stop and morphed down. We still looked like we did ever since we came here. I looked back at the setting sun as it moved behind the den. My eyes went up as the stars filled the sky. Tonight wasn't going to be a good night. We weren't going on a full night patrol and we weren't going home for a while. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought about where we going to sleep. "Sarah."

My head snapped around as my eyes met hers. She motioned her hand to deeper into the forest. With one last look back at the den, a single thought rested in my head. How are we going to get back? I ran back to Olivia as we moved deeper. This is going to be the hell of a lifetime. I can't wait for it to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here you go!**

* * *

Night loomed over the forest and the moon was black as the sky. My feet were burning like fire and I was tried as hell. We had went ten miles and I was ready to plop done on the dirt. SNAP! Twigs were snapping under pressure. My head snapped around and it was just Olivia laying on her back.

"Ah, thank you. I was wondering when you were going to break. God, couldn't you have done that four hours ago," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to keep going," she snapped back as she sat up against a rock.

I sat next to her and put my head up against the rock. My eyes closed. "Hell no."

"Next time say something."

I opened one eye and smiled a little, before going to sleep.

**Mount Justice**

**9:29 PM **

**Four Hours and 30 minutes since we came.**

Nightwing stood at the holoscreen, trying to figure out what the just came through here. No one knew, expect Beast Boy. He was stunned by the wolves in his room. Nothing showed that anyone came in or what they were. Robin was standing not too far away. He just watched Nightwing quietly.

"You know, I know you're there, right," he asked.

"Yeah, I know. So have you found anything," Robin asked.

"Not really. Nothing showed that anything was here, but two girls."

"We never saw anyone."

"They might got out when the wolves came out."

"You're could be right, but if you want to see. I saw those two wolves run straight for the forest. We could split up and look for them, they couldn't have gotten too far."

Nightwing looked at his little brother. "Good idea. Get the others."

* * *

I flashed up from the rock. I just saw everything. I slapped Olivia awake. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"They're coming. We need to get out of here."

"Next time start with that."

I rolled my eyes and shifted into werewolf. Olivia took the lead straight, I followed in close. We splashed through little puddles and kept our hears open. This is so bad and mean bad like you just lost your favorite pet bad. Help us.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

My heart kept at a racing beat as I slowed to stop. Olivia and I split up and now I can't find her. Olivia's scent was no where to be... well, smelled. I began to grow sick with every passing minute. I wished I could howl to her, anything to know if my best friend was okay. I began to whine and pace back and forth. The movement of the bushes got me running again. I ran up to a rocky mountain side and raced across the ledge. My eyes looked down and I felt woozy with every step.

That is a long way down. I kept running until I came up to a ledge. It looked like a bridge made out of rocks. It looked safe enough to travel on, so I did. Little did I know, that that was going to break with the tiniest of weight. I didn't know, so I kept on walking. Something wasn't right. The ground was cracking and pieces were falling. The piece I was on broke and I fell on the broken pieces of sharp rocks. They cut deep into my skin and made me bleed. I looked up, with barely open eyes, and rocks falling at all angles. All towards me. "Sarah!" Those were the last words I heard from Olivia's mouth before the world turned dark in a creepy way.

* * *

I had no idea what I was getting into when Sarah suggested we split up and meet back up near the mountain. I kept running until I came to a dead end. I was trapped, by the oldest members of the team. Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Superboy. What was it that Sarah always said? _Never fight someone, who you believe can help. Always looked for a more calmer way of getting through. _

_What. _I said quickly, not really wanting to get hurt.

"Beast Boy was right. You can talk through minds. Why didn't you say something before," Megan asked.

_You see, we uh... well... we got scared._

"Dude, you're a wolf the size of a horse," Superboy said.

_We know how big we are. We just found our way in and when you came back we got scared of what was going to happen. We're not from here. We don't know how we got here, but we really want to go home._

"Then tell us how you got here and we can send you and your friend home," Night wing said.

_That's the problem. We got sent here by a universe jumping blackhole. The Alphas of our pack say their a myth, but we found that out the hard way. Some say they come only once and are never to be sen again, how people heard of it is amazing. Now we have no way of returning._

"So why don't you just stay here," Impulse asked as he sped up next to me.

_The white wolf is our alphas' daughter. She's also the healer in training._

"What's a healer," Wonder Girl asked.

_It's like a doctor, but they walk on the spiritual side of the world. They see into the future and have Telekinesis powers. By any change have you seen her?_ They shook their heads no.

I ran back to where she said she meet me. Her scent was everywhere. She ran up to the mountain and walk across a rock bridge. I looked down upon the falling pieces and saw her sleek white coat. Blood poured on spilled from her. I barked. "Sarah!" My cry rang across the mountain as the rocks covered her up. My eyes filled with tears as I jumped down to get her. Please be okay. Please be okay.

* * *

**Oh a cliff hanger. Got a hate me now. Oh well, see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My vision was filled with darkness and only a small piece of light peaked through. Everything hurt and cried out with pain. Blood was everywhere and I couldn't smell a thing. Outside Olivia pushed away the heavy rocks giving me enough to push away at the others. I was weak and half of me was covered with blood, while wounds spilled out more. I looked at her with my tried amber eyes and smiled at her. "_Thanks._" I thought quietly in my head. "_No problem. What are friends for? You going to be okay?_" Her last question rang n my head as I looked down at my paws. "_Just need to lay down, that's all._" She gave a quick nod and stayed close near me.

We weren't able to walk that far, every now and again I get tried and needed to rest my aching head. My paws hurt with every step and I swear there are rocks in my pads. Finally, I had enough. I sat down and laid down on my side.

"_Come on, Sarah._" She was pushing me up or at least trying to.

"_I don't want to move. Let magic take it on me and heal my wounds._"

"_How long does that take?_"

"_Few minutes._"

"_We talking five minutes?_"

"_No, we're talking_ _two._"

"_Great._"

I laid on my side and closed my eyes. I felt my wounds heals as the pack blood, that bind us together, closed them up. I rolled back on my feet and looked at Olivia. "_Let's go to bed. I'm tried."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****Olivia smiled and yawned. Her head shook as we rested on the sweet grass as the stars gazed down upon us. The moon shone bright as a flashlight. I rested down upon her back, hearing her soft snoring. It felt like a little song as it sang with the other noises of the night. My eyes closed slowly as I rested for the night.

* * *

By the time morning came, the forest gave off little light from the sun. It was warming and calming, listening to the tweets of birds. I got up to my paws and shook my pelt from its bed fur. Olivia was still asleep, so I let her be. My stomach roared and the scents of prey filled where the herds grazed, free of hunters. "Where are you going?" I looked back and saw Olivia. She was back to normal and her hair was crazy. She rubbed her eyes as I smirked at her.

"What are you smiling about," she asked. I looked up at her hair, so she did the same. She glared at me and snorted. "I hate you so much. I'll ask again, where are you going?" I looked up upon the trail that lead to the valley. "Have fun, I'm going to go look around. I'll meet you here at noon."

I nodded and ran up to the valley. I slid to a stop, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. The light was right there before my eyes, talking about us. I could barely hear what they were talking about and what I could hear was not exactly comforting. They wanted to use us for something. "I need to tell Olivia and fast." I turned and raced down the path and shifting back to human form. I turned my head and kept running until I slammed into Olivia. I fell on to the path and looked at her.

"I am so glad I found you. We have big problems," I said rubbing my head as I got up.

"You're telling me."

"What's our other problem?"

She looked sick. "You first."

"Remember the Light?" She nodded. "They know about us."

"So do the ... what are they called?" She snapped her fingers and mumbled.

"What?"

"The Reach."

"You know that they're working, right?"

"Ah man, I need to watch episode 10."

"We can deal with that later. We're going to North."

"I don't think so." We spun around. Now we're really going to die and this isn't going to be easy to get out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the super long wait. Busy doing stuff and I just got back from Las Vegas! Fun place by the way. Here is something I hope you'll forgive me about.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sarah's POV:**

"I don't think so." I could hear the voice right behind me. I snorted and turned around. No one was there. I looked at Olivia as she had the same confused face as I did. So I'm not the only one who heard that. I took a deep breath and smelt the air. There was one scent I caught and it was someone we knew very well. "Blackhole," I snarled.

"So nice for you girls to drop by and visit," he smirked.

Blackhole use to be a member of the pack. He was in training to become a healer before I found out that I was a healer. But the spirits found him unworthy. They even found him evil because of the blackholes he created. My father banished him from the pack. After that he created chaos, trying to kill everyone in the city. But five years ago, Olivia and I were fighting him and he opened on of his holes. He tried to push me in, but I rolled over as Olivia pushed him into the Blackhole. I guess it sent him here because after that we never saw him again.

He had black hair and he was the strongest wolf that the pack had ever seen. He had dark silver eyes, that could read your soul and tell your darkest fears. He was the reason for a lot of my pain but this was the biggest. Blackhole is not the person you want to go up against, unless you want to die. If you have the strength to defeat him, then you might have a chance. Other then those, stay away from him.

"I'm guessing we can thank you for sending us here," Olivia muttered.

"Yes. I needed you away from the safety of the pack, so I could kill you and return back to finish off the rest of the pack."

"Leave them out of it, Blackhole. They've done nothing to you. We were the ones who sent you here five years ago," I growled, letting my fingers ball up into fist.

"True. After I kill you, I think I'll stay here and try to take over the Earth."

We looked at each other and then back at Blackhole. Fangs appeared as my eyes narrowed at him. "Don't even think about it, Sarah. We're too close to the city and the young heroes could see you morph." I relaxed, but I wasn't to give up that easily. I launched him into the mountain with my telekinesis powers. Olivia jumped up to him and punched him deeper into the stone. She flipped back, also kicking him back to me. He landed on his feet, ready for my attack. I launched and we began to attack each other. Blackhole grabbed my shirt and threw me down the hill.

He jumped up and punched me deeper into the ground. He grabbed me by my shirt once more and threw me into the Mount Justice. My head smashed against the rock. I hit it so hard that I passed out.

* * *

**Olivia's POV:**

Sarah was getting beaten the hell out of her. I got up and ran to Blackhole and kicked him to the ground. I flipped off him and landed on one of my knees. I looked up at him and branced myself for my super bark. I growled and got on all fours. My head moved back as bark/howl came out. Blackhole wasn't ready for that. He flew and landed in the ocean. I looked around, no one was near. I morphed quickly. I ran to him and bit into his shoulder. He grabbed my neck and threw me. I rolled around and slapped into the mountain.

I shook my head and jumped back to my paws. We fought for hours and Blackhole had blood dripping everywhere. I puffed out my breath and growled as I ran after him. I was clean of blood and that was the lucky part of all this. Blackhole ran for the hills. My paws pounded after him and I kept close to him. I growled and snapped at his heels. He ran faster as we went deeper into the forest. He jumped up to the trees as I tried to grab him. He kicked me to the ground and ran to a cliff. I rolled over and ran after him. He jumped and I tried to grab his jacket, but he was already gone. **(When Picturing this scene. Use slow motion, it makes it so much more dramatic.)**

I jumped down to a ledge as I watched him land in the water. I snorted and stomped my paw on the stone. I turned around and ran back to where Sarah laid. Until I saw she was gone.

* * *

**Blackhole's POV:**

I looked up as Olivia ran off back to her knocked out friend. I snorted and went back to swimming. I dove down and morphed. I had a red coat, the same color as blood. I popped out the water and saw Sportmaster. I smiled as he asked me aborad the helicopter. I jumped in and morphed back into my normal self.

I've heard about him. He worked for the light and had a superhero daughter that died not too long ago. I looked up at him with my green eyes.

"I saw you fighting those werewolves," he said.

"Yeah, what about it," I asked whipping my wet hair back.

"The light wants you to help us kill some teenagers that have reined our plans for years."

"Will Sarah and Olivia be added?"

"Of course. They're good-doers aren't they?"

I nodded. "Then we'll help you finish off your enemies." He turned around leaving me to sit alone. My smile grew bigger and bigger at the thought of Sarah and Olivia dying. This is the greatest day of my life.

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

I soon awoke up with a foggy head. I wasn't outside the mountain anymore, but in it. I sat up and rubbed my head, feeling the bandage that was rapped around my head. My eyes scanned around. I was on the couch and everyone was in the debriefing room. I could only smell Superboy, who was down somewhere with the holograms of pasted people, Wolf, who was right next to me, Nightwing, Impluse, Blue Beetle, and Robin. I looked over and saw Aqualad with Tigeress.

I waved to them as she put some weird collar around me. Can this day get any worse? Don't answer that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sarah's POV:**

I looked at them, oddly as if something was going to kill me. "Hey, how's it goin'? It's all good. Can I leave? I'm really not a part of this, so if get this off I'll be on my way and you won't have to worry about me. So yeah." They turned around and left. "How rude." I snorted and pulled the collar off me. Little did I know that Wolf grabbed the collar that had my hair stuck to it. I ran out and as soon as I half way through the side, a rock hit me on the head. I turned back and saw the mountain in flames.

Is that what Aqualad can really do? I looked around for Olivia, she would never believe the day I've had. I don't even believe it, what am I talking about? I ran to the darkness of the forest, when a crashed into Olivia. I shook my head as Olivia held out her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you were caught by Blackhole," Olivia said.

"Close. I was in Mount Justice and Aqualad was there, then a rock hit me on the head and I saw the den in flames. I don't know if anyone's okay," I scampered.

She stared at me as her mouth slowly opened. "Wh-wh-wha-what?"

"You heard me loud and clear. Olivia, Mount Justice is gone." That's when creep music came. It sound like, duh-duh-da. Don't know where it came from? "What's with the music?"

"It's not me. I don't know where's it's coming from. Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, we can leave. Can we not stay in the forest, I mean it's nice and all but I want to sleep in a bed, not on dirt or with worms."

"I got a free apartment from this nice lady."

I looked at her and sighed. Might as well go along with it, I really want that bed.

We slept in the apartment all night. There were two rooms and I slept in the one closest to the street. Smart move if you ask me. Around nine, I woke up. My hair was nuts and I was still tired from the long night. I walked out from my room into the living room/ kitchen. I opened the cabinet and took out a cup. I closed my eyes as the water dripped into my cup.

"Hey and you say my hair is nutty in the morning," Olivia laughed.

"It is," I snorted. I looked out the window and sighed. I knew they would come. "So did this lady say we could have this for free?"

"Yeah."

"Could you hear her after you got the key last night?"

"Yeah, I think she was making a call to someone. I didn't catch who."

I rolled my eyes and took another sip. "I think I know who."

"Who?"

"Look out the window." I looked down and mouthed, "Three… two… one." I pointed to the living room, where she had disappeared to out the window and…

"Son of a bitch! What the hell! How the hell did they find us?"

I lifted up my drink and mumbled to myself. "Oh Olivia. I thought your dad told you time and time again to think things through before act. You do are head strong."

"Shut up, Sarah. This is serious, the entire team is here and they just entered the building."

"What?" I jumped off the counter and ran to the window. That's when knocking came at the door. We opened the window and jumped from the room.

I could hear the door bust open. "Oh my god they jumped," Batgirl said.

I looked up for brief minute before running after Olivia. Times have really gotten tough.

* * *

**Olivia's POV:**

I can't believe I fell for that idea from that lady. She did sound oddly familiar though. Like Miss Martian. I slapped my head as I ran. "I'm an idiot."

"So we finally agree on something," Sarah said as she caught up to me. Sarah pulled me aside in an ally. "What's up?"

"I remember what the lady said. She said they'll be in room 548. I think Miss Martian was the person at the desk. I can't think of the word right now. What is it? It's on the tip of my nose." I began to snap my fingers.

Sarah glared at me. Her eyes shifted colors in to a blood red and they narrowed. "Forget about the word and its desk clerk."

"Thank you."

"Come on."

I followed Sarah quietly. Maybe she's right, I am head strong. I hung my head as we walked in the city. She looked back and waited. Sarah smiled and pulled me into a hug. She is really annoying but I love her all the same. We walked to the nearness train station and boarded the nearness train going anywhere in the country. I just couldn't help think that they were stalking us. What did we ever do to them? Murder Artemis?

I don't think so. Oh shit. They might think we're working with Aqualad, no one saw Sarah with that stupid collar on and it is odd how two 13 year old girls found they're way into the den. "We are going to die," I hissed under my breath. This is the worse day of my life and now we're on the run like criminals. I slapped my head and fell back. If anyone has an idea, don't be afraid to tell. Please?

* * *

**Alright my fellow readers. It's time for you to give me your best ideas for this story. Blackhole is coming back and something needs to happen to bring him to the den. The winners idea will be written in next weeks chapter or whenever I put it up. **

**Thanks,**

**Voltronlover23**


	9. Author's Note

**To all my readers and reviewers,**

**Here is what I have to say to you. The ideas are still being wanted for my story. You can suggest anything that goes with the story. I will welcome anything and the idea that I write about will, sadly lead, to the end of the story. But don't worry about your ideas not being used. But that's a surprise. Don't be scared and let your creative brain flow.**

**Voltronlover23**

**P.S. Please don't let your brain come to me cause that would be really weird. Peace out and make the world free from the death filled places. Dogs rock.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here you are! Sorry about the long wait. Have funny reading and whatever you do, never trust a pretty girl with a dirty secret.**

**If someone can guess the correct show and book series, you will be crowned king/queen of Fanfiction. Best of luck.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Olivia's POV:**

How do you know you can't trust someone? When they appear out of the middle of nowhere and turning on their friends in some random way. I think it will be better it I started from the beginning. Try not to explode, karma is watching.

One day earlier

We rode the train in silence and waited for the final stop. When it came it was Smallville, Kansas. We hopped off and walked around. But after five hours of walking, we came across a huge farm made by the Reach and Lex Corp. I looked at Sarah and gulped.

"Someone is here," said a deep voice.

I looked at Sarah and we bolted.

"Dude that ain't good. This is going to kill us if we don't get out of here," I said beginning to pace.

"First stop pacing I'm feeling sick from the train. Second, thank you for stating the problem. We can't leave until we get Blackhole to open up a portal or making our own," Sarah said.

"What are we going to do? We're in a nightmare, not any dream we have. The team is after us and you are keeping a cool head about this. Girl, you could have been killed when the cave exploded if you didn't get out. How can keep such a cool head when this shit is going on?"

"I have my mother's head. She is the calmest member in the pack."

My mouth hung open and my finger was up like I was going to say something. I never did. I went back to normal. "Point taken."

"Will you relax, Olivia. I mean it's not like the team is going to appear out of the nowhere right behind us."

I looked behind her and gulp. "Uh, Sara."

"Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't you say it."

"They're not behind us. A very large beetle is."

"Fuck."

She spun around and backed up into me. We held each other and back up. We looked at each other and ran for the long grass. He followed us closely behind. Sarah pulled me down letting the grass hide us. _Morph._ Sarah mouthed. I nodded and changed. She was in her white cost and my sandy coat was clear sign saying come and get us. Sarah's almost blended with the grass, even though her coat was as white as the snow when the it was coming down and sticking to the ground.

We ran to the forest hoping that would hide us better, but he hit with a sonic blaster. At least I think that's what it was called. Then again, I didn't realize that I had a cut on my arm for two weeks. Sarah rolled and I slid around facing him. I prepared for a super bark but something was calling. I pointed my ears towards the back of him and someone was calling him. He looked back at us and flew away. My gaze moved back to Sarah, who looked just as confused as I was. We went back and saw that they gave out tours.

"Should we go on one," I asked.

"I don't know. The Reach is only giving these tours so the people will trust them more," Sarah growled.

"You're most likely right. I think we should go to see what kind of plan the Reach has in store for the public."

"You have a point. Okay, let's go and if there is a problem we leave as fast as our feet will carry us."

"I love that plan."

Sarah laughed a little and told me to lead the way. We hopped on one of the rides and went to the farm. I was getting that bad feeling inside my stomach when they offered samples. I didn't want to take anything the Reach had to offer even if it was the only food on Earth. I'd rather die then have to have that inside of me. I knew Sarah felt the same.

My eyes found something that wasn't at all what we going to expect. "_Sarah,"_ I whispered elbowing her.

"_What is it,"_ she asked.

"_Look at the four dudes in front of us."_

She looked and gulped. "_Who says you don't notice things? I never even saw them. Nice work, Olivia."_

"_Thank you. Should we leave?"_

"_No. They'd notice us leaving. Besides if they haven't notice us, then we're fine."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Hopefully. Let's just keep to the back of them or we could put our hair up."_

"_We should try both. Then put a hat on."_

Sarah nodded and we put our hair up. I slid a hat on my head and moved my long hair through the end of it. Sarah did the same and through the rest of the tour we kept to the back. Once the tour was done, it was around mid-day. Sarah carried her backpack that she got to hold our stuff. We looked like normal girls that were living in this small town. I thought that no one would know who we were. Sadly I was mistaken.

We walked through the long grass once again to find somewhere for us to stay for the night. We walked beside each other about the time we've had here.

"I feel weird by all this," I said.

"How," Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I a sick feeling in my stomach like we're being stalked."

"It's might be just your spirit worrying too much."

"Or?"

"Or someone really is stalking us."

"You think the four really did know we were there?"

"Don't know. Maybe? Maybe not?"

The grass began to shake and my stomach screamed, "Turn around, stupid." I snapped my head around and no one was there.

"Sarah, there is someone following us." I grabbed her arm, scared stiff.

"Or something?"

* * *

We looked back and gulped. This was just like in a movie. The people walk, not knowing what's behind them, until the turn around. Nothing's there. They hide behind a bush and once they start moving, the bush does the same. Then that keeps up until some creep jumps out and take them. That was like horror movie 101. We kept walking, but kept out ears open to the back of us. But we couldn't take it anymore. We turned back and no one was there. Sarah shrugged and we turned back but there was Nightwing. We screamed.

"What kind of person stalks two girls," Sarah asked.

"You know that's really creepy, right," I asked.

He just looked at us. "We need to talk."

We looked at each other and sighed. We knew this would happen. "Fine," Sarah sighed.

"Come with me."

We nodded and followed him to a barn. Thankfully no one was there. I wanted to say that way, but I knew this won't last.

"How did you get in Mount Justice," he asked.

We looked at each other. "It's a long story," I said.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Again sorry about the super long wait. Happy waits. The next chapter is called 'Story Time'. Fair to warn now, it might be short. But who knows.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Story Time**

**Sarah's POV:**

I watched as Nightwing looked at us as if he wanted us to start now. "Oh you mean now. I knew that. You want to tell," I said. She shook her head and sat back watching me to see how I would explain. "Alright. It all started somewhere around two weeks ago. At least I think. Anyway, we were coming home from school and we were heading to my house. When I opened the door a giant portal was in my front door." After two hours of a long and very weird story, he just sat there wondering what to say.

I had to explain the whole different universe about three times, just for him to fully understand things. I wasn't looking forward to explaining this to the whole time. So when it finally got to him, the team came in. "Oh my god. I hate explaining things." Nightwing explained about us and had me explain everything again. Worst part, Olivia was hiding. So I began to explaining everything again, but this time they didn't get it after ten times.

"Now do you get it," I asked.

"No," Beast Boy whined.

"What she's been saying is that she and her friend are from another universe, where we're all apart of a TV show they watch every Saturday morning. But somehow a portal opened in her living room and they got sent here, where everything they saw on TV was real," Robin explained. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. "Am I in the ball park?"

"You got that right. All over of it right," I said. "Now do you get it?"

"Yeah," they said.

"Thank, god," I whispered.

They went to talk to themselves, giving me time to go lay down. I hopped on some hay and closed my eyes. My eyes drifted off into a deep sleep. Thank god, story time is now over. I just hope they don't ask about the werewolves, cause I have no answer for that. I'm also not the only one to think robin is just a tiny bit cute, right?

* * *

**Like I told you, short. Oh well, turn in next week. But it looks like love might be in the air for our friend Sarah. Wonder how Olivia feels about this? Guess you'll have to find out.**


End file.
